


His (Multiple) Proposals

by CosmicCthulhu



Series: Tales of full moon nights [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Auror Draco Malfoy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Marriage Proposal, Minor Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson, Werewolf Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCthulhu/pseuds/CosmicCthulhu
Summary: 5 times Draco tried (and failed) to propose to Hermione and the 1 time he succeeded.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Tales of full moon nights [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060808
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	His (Multiple) Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all comments and kudos I get!
> 
> English is not my first language, and this work is unbeta'd so all errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

Draco was moving the heavy cardboard boxes around the now empty flat of his girlfriend, helping her pack up everything so that they could move into the new townhouse in wizarding London that they had bought to live together.

Even though the blond man argued that everything would be easier and quicker to pack up if they just used magic, Hermione insisted on doing most of it the muggle way, because ‘ _you get to find all the things you thought you had lost or forgotten about when you start to pack up to move out._ ’ 

Which was enough to convince Draco that he shouldn’t protest. He loved that witch too much to not follow every single desire she had. And if he could be honest with himself, he’d probably do a lot of strange ( _and maybe even illegal_ ) things if she asked him to do so.

“Oh!” Hermione gasped softly, interrupting the wizard’s musings. 

She was holding a square piece of paper that had probably been pulled out of that big box that was sitting on her lap. Draco felt his blood chill when he saw his girlfriend wiping away tears from her eyes, and he rushed over to see what had happened.

“Sorry.” She hiccuped. “I found this photo of my parents-”

“It’s okay.” He cooed, holding her closer and placing his chin on top of her head. 

It was an unfortunate reality for Hermione. To know that even though they were alive and healthy ( _and happy!_ ) her parents would never remember who she was, nor remember who they _were._

She showed him the photograph. A static image ( _like all muggle photos were_ ) with faded colors and slightly damaged by the time, but clear enough to understand that it depicted a couple on a sunny beach, with the young man with a wild mop of curly brown hair kneeled before a beautiful woman that had the biggest grin in her face. The man had something on his hands, and was offering it to her.

“They got engaged during a trip to Barcelona.” Hermione said, wistfully looking at the picture.

“Is this how muggles propose?” He asked, trying to remember if the topic of bethroral practices were ever discussed between them.

They had talked about their relationship and marriage before, obviously. They had even discussed children, and they were already going to live together, which only cemented their relationship further. But they never really talked about the _process_ of going from dating to being married.

“Ah, yes.” The brunette answered him with a tentative smile. “Traditionally, you get down on one knee and present the ring to your intended, and you ask them if they want to marry you.”

“Very different from the ghastly betrothal contracts of the pureblood society.” Draco chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead and Hermione hummed absentmindedly, putting the photo back into the box and wiping the rest of her tears away. 

They soon returned to their tasks of packing up her flat, still bantering every now and again and commenting on a photo or trinket they found along the way, but now the wizard couldn’t stop the insistent thoughts about marriages and proposals hammering deep within his mind.

They had been in a relationship for only a little over a year, and yet Draco was stupidly and completely in love with Hermione. She was the only one to accept him entirely: his past, his name, his snarky humor, _his condition_. 

And he loved her for so many other things, too. Her beauty, wits, humour and compassion ( _not only for him, but for every house elf, werewolf, centaur and every other magical creature that ever lived_ ) and truly everything about her. He wasn’t scared to admit that felt safe, loved and comfortable with her by his side.

It was impossible for him to picture himself with anyone else and the mere thought of her dating anyone else wrecked his heart. 

And even though he knew deep down that Hermione deserved to have someone better, he was far too selfish to give her up. Even the beast inside him knew that he would love and devote himself to this witch forever, no matter what.

So, with this sudden realization, and the logical side of him supplying thoughts of ‘ _well, we’re already moving in together anyway._ ’ Draco determined that it was time to propose to the witch he loved so dearly. 

**I**

The first time Draco tried to propose to Hermione, he decided to follow a similar route as his ( _unfortunately unwitting_ ) father-in-law. 

So, he booked a Portkey to Barcelona to celebrate Hermione’s birthday, in what he claimed was going to be a quick ‘ _weekend getaway’_ for them both, and he had already made the necessary arrangements for a trip to the same beach her father had proposed.

He had bought the perfect ring for her and placed all the protective and blessing charms a ring could have ( _without all the pesky spells tied to blood purity that most of his cursed family heirlooms bore_ ). Carefully, he made sure to hide the box from Hermione’s view, and anxiously waited for September to come around so that he could soon fulfill his dream of marrying his perfect girlfriend.

And when the time rolled around and the couple excitedly took in the sights of the gorgeous sunny beach, they soon realized something that Draco hadn’t taken into consideration.

The beach was crammed full with muggles.

Like, a _lot_ of muggles.

Most of which were stark naked, for some reason.

And while Draco wouldn’t consider himself a prude, not by a longshot, he also couldn’t help but flush in mortifying embarrassment at some of the more… comfortable individuals at the beach. Especially the very old ( _and naked!_ ) gentleman and the group of old ( _and naked!_ ) ladies that were definitely having some sort of emotional and very loud reunion. 

“I think.” Hermione started, ducking her head to hide her deeply flushed cheeks and the visible urge to laugh her ass off at the scene. “That we’re on a nudist beach.”

“You think?” Draco snarled with only a slight quirk of his lips. Trying to ignore a younger gentleman practicing yoga with his friends “I had no idea muggles were so… carefree.”

“Not every muggle!” She chuckled, with only a nervous tremble in her voice. “We can go back to the hotel?”

“Yeah, it’s better if we do.” He said, already pulling his girlfriend away from the beach, ignoring the naked passersby to the best of their abilities. 

When they reached their hotel, they were already laughing hysterically together at the situation. But with the visions still seared into his brain, even hours later, he decided that that weekend wouldn’t be the best one to propose after all, even though the rest of the trip was far more relaxing and less embarrassing for the both of them.

**II**

The second time he tried to propose, Draco decided to ask for his mother’s advice, figuring she’d probably have at least a good and creative idea to offer him.

So, with a great deal of difficulty, he managed to step back into his Ancestral Home ( _which at that point, felt more like a luxurious mausoleum, in his opinion_ ) and hugged his mother tightly, apologising for not showing up as often as she’d like.

When he explained the reason for his visit, Narcissa was overjoyed for him, although a bit melancholic for the reminder that her baby boy was finally growing up. 

“I may not know much about the muggle tradition, but I do know that a dinner with family is a wonderful way to show that witch how much you love her!”

After extensive plannings, exchanged owls, and a special request to leave her house arrest to the probation officer, Narcissa managed to organize a simple, yet elegant dinner party at her sister’s house, under the pretext of celebrating her birthday. 

On the day of the party, Draco explained to Andromeda that he had been planning on hiding the engagement ring in the dessert for Hermione to find, and his aunt responded with an excited smile, congratulating him on his great choice for a wife.

The dinner had been a pleasant and lively affair.

Ever since being put on house arrest after the end of the war, Narcissa hadn’t actually bothered with parties as much as she once did, but now that she was gathered at dinner with her son and her ( _soon-to-be_ ) daughter-in-law, her sister and grand-nephew, as well as some unexpected friends in the form of the Potters, some of the Weasleys, the Notts and eternally bachelor Blaise Zabini, she could say that it was one of the best birthdays she’s had in years.

Draco was also greatly enjoying the night, preening in pride to hear his mother and girlfriend singing praises about how caring he was. He also got to spend time to play with his little cousin, which was something that he completely adored. 

Halfway through the dinner the blond wizard was laughing at something Blaise had said, when Andromeda quietly called for Draco to come talk to her at the kitchen. When he approached her, she was holding a giggling Teddy on her arms, with his face completely smeared with chocolate.

“I’m so sorry, Draco!” His aunt started with a very apologetic tone, and he furrowed his brow, looking at a mostly-eaten pudding. “Teddy snuck into the kitchens and ate the dessert!” 

“All of it?” He asked, with his eyebrows raising in surprise.

“Well, most of it… And the most important part!”

“He ate the ring?” Draco paled and looked at the four year old, trying to see if the child was sick, but the boy was still giggling, probably thinking their worried looks were hilarious. “Do we need to get him to the hospital?”

“No need, dear!” His aunt reassured him quickly, showing him that the kid was fine. “The stomach of a metamorphmagus is incredibly resilient! You’d be amazed at how many trinkets I lost over the years!” She laughed, but soon deflated a bit. “I’m just sorry that you won’t have the ring for tonight!”

“It doesn’t matter. I can just propose another day.” He said with a kind smile, checking to see if the other desserts were good for the guests. “I’m just glad Teddy’s fine.”

“I can give you the ring back after a couple of days, if you want?”

“Erm. No. You can keep it.” As much as he loved his first choice for a ring, he didn’t think Hermione would appreciate the things that particular jewelry had gone through. “I’ll just buy and charm another one.”

They were both laughing when they returned to the party, subtly explaining to his mother that he’d need to postpone the proposal for another day. Narcissa pursed her lips slightly bothered by the fiasco, but her son managed to cheer up her mood when he convinced her to just enjoy her birthday like they were doing before.

Draco, for his part, casually slid to the seat next to his girlfriend and offered her a piece of the cake unaffected by Teddy’s mischief, and he revelled in the kiss she gave him as a way to thank him. 

**III**

The third time he tried to propose, Draco asked Harry for help. And he was genuinely surprised at how much the dark-haired man was excited by this announcement, grinning at his fellow auror with a pat on his back, and light-heartedly joking that he’d ‘ _kill him if he ever hurt his honorary sister_ ’.

“There will be the Ministry Charity Ball at the end of the month.” Harry offered, and hugged the blond wizard in a surprisingly brotherly embrace. “You should propose there, Pooch.”

“Don’t call me Pooch!” Draco blurted out his usual snark after being stunned by the eager reaction. He didn’t say anything else, but by the look on his face, it was obvious for the other auror that he was going to follow the suggestion.

On the day of the Charity Ball, Draco almost lost all of his composure by looking at the stunning floor length midnight blue dress his lover decided to wear for the event, complimenting his charcoal suit. 

He debated for minutes if he should just ditch the Ball and ravish Hermione in their bed instead of proposing that night, but he also knew that Harry wanted them to go because he would announce his promotion as Head Auror there, so he probably should go to congratulate his new boss, especially considering the green-eyed man knew of his plans for the night.

So, with a polite smile and a tactical feel on his coat pocket to make sure the ring box was still safely and subtly tucked in there, Draco took Hermione’s hand and floo’ed together to the Ministry Halls, and soon they began to mingle around with the other guests and friends.

After a couple of dances with his girlfriend and other female friends, and an encouraging pep talk coming from the Ginny Potter, Draco willed himself to search for Hermione, whilst ignoring the slight trembles of his hand.

Instead of finding his girlfriend, he found the open bar.

And he stared at the barman as a priest would stare at the devil himself. _‘I shouldn’t._ ’ He thought to himself, having already drank quite a bit during the start of the party.

The logical side of his mind argued that it wouldn’t be a good idea to be absolutely plastered while he proposed, while the irrational (a _nd what he now referred as the beastly side_ ) of his mind reminded him that he wasn’t nearly as courageous as he wanted to be when it came into making big life-altering decisions in his life.

There were insistent thoughts of ‘ _What if she says no?_ ’ echoing inside his head far too much for him to refuse the need of some more liquid courage to abate his nerves.

He sat himself in the stool, and was surprised to see the newly appointed and equally drunk Head Auror joining him at the bar, as they caught up with their lives and mindlessly chugged down their drinks. As the night progressed, more of his friends ( _including Hermione herself_ ) joined their session of drinking, as the blond wizard got progressively more and more drunk, and his mind getting more and more muddled.

He remembers Potter shouting something about Longbottom preparing himself for a strip tease show, and another man ( _was it Finnigan? Or maybe Goldstein?_ ) jumping on top of the bar counter with playful cheers and claps of the people around him. But then his mind was completely blank after that.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in his bed.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Hermione asked warily, as she handed him a hangover potion.

“Like a hippogriff is tap dancing inside my head.” He said in a raspy voice, trying to cover his eyes from the offending sunbeams hitting his eyes. Somehow, he felt even worse than waking up after a full moon night. “What happened?”

“You got _very_ drunk last night.” Hermione said with a hint of a snigger in her voice and a smirk that could easily pass as one of his own.

“Oh, Merlin.” Draco blanched, trying to remember if he did something awful. Or perhaps he made a fool of himself and proposed to a house plant or something. Or maybe he joined in at Longbottom’s strip tease?

“Did I say or do anything I might regret later?” He finally asked, after gathering enough courage.

“No.” Hermione chuckled, and Draco could feel his heart warm with the witch’s soft laugh. “It was kind of funny. You acted pretty much like a puppy.”

“What?”

“Turns out that when you’re drunk you act just like you do when under the Wolfsbane potion.” She smiled, showing him a photo of him curled up on an armchair, on top of Hermione’s lap, nuzzling the witch’s hair and moving his mouth slightly, as if he was mumbling something unintelligible.The muggleborn for her part had a wide smile and had her hands smoothing his pale hair.

“You pretty much passed out after that. It was adorable.”

His face reddened, grumbling under his breath about how he ‘ _was never going to touch a single drop of alcohol ever again in his life_ ’, but soon settled himself back into the bed next to his girlfriend, as she recounted the more hilarious events of their pissed-drunk friends that night.

He was so enthralled by the soft laughter and engaging storytelling of the witch he loved, he didn’t even particularly care that he never got to propose that night.

**IV**

The fourth time he tried to propose, he looked for Theo’s help and advice, asking the former Slytherin how he proposed to Pansy a few months ago. The other man, however, looked at Draco as if he had just asked him how to hide a body.

“Wait, why would you need to know that?”

“Why do you think?” Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I want to propose to Granger.”

“But Pansy and I still want to get our chance at courting her! It will be impossible if she marries you!” Theo cried, and Draco breathed in deeply, knowing that the other wizard was probably just trying to poke fun at his very possessive nature ( _which increased ten-fold ever since he became a werewolf_ ).

“If you give me a good idea, I’ll refrain from murdering you right now.” He said with the most level tone he could muster, while ignoring the taunting smirk the other wizard threw at him.

“Okay, here’s what you need to do.” Theo started with a begrudged mumble, explaining to Draco that witches loved to be the centre of attention when it came to their milestones in life. 

‘ _Take her to Paris and make sure there’s hundreds of people watching you devote yourself to her, she’ll love it!_ ’

After a while of describing the perfect night for a proposal, Pansy walked in, showing a great deal of interest in the idea of Draco finally settling down ( _though she was also miffed by the fact that she was going to lose Granger_ ) and naturally, she gave her own advices and expertise regarding the preferences of witches. 

‘ _You need to give a speech, of course, and make sure to include as many private jokes and personal references as possible!_ ’

‘ _And don’t forget the flashy ring! It needs to be the biggest diamond known to mankind!_ ’

‘ _Don’t forget to include music somehow. Either you sing to her or you hire a couple of violinists and cellists to provide the necessary background ambience for the perfect proposal setting._ ’

‘ _If you could arrange to have someone of the Daily Prophet to be there and document the whole thing, It’d be perfect, too!_ ’

‘ _If you’re going to propose in Paris, you MUST have a mime performing!_ ’

‘ _Remember, it’s crucial that there’s as many witnesses as possible!_ ’

‘ _Oh, and try not to get drunk. It was hilarious the last time, but obviously ineffective._ ’

With Theo’s lousy guidance, as well as Pansy’s own exaggerated inputs, Draco set up another ‘ _weekend getaway_ ’ for an early Christmas with Hermione, taking her to Paris, to watch the lights of the Eiffel Tower ( _which was probably not going to have any nude muggles, unlike his mildly traumatizing trip to Barcelona_ ).

Obviously, he wasn’t going to implement all of their suggestions ( _A mime? Really, Pans?_ ) but he was at least going to make it a very memorable experience to Hermione. After all, you can’t really go wrong with the classical parisian romantic movie scene, right?

So when the day arrived, Draco made sure to take his girlfriend to as many unforgettable attractions as he could. 

They visited the Louvre, the Notre-Dame Cathedral and the Arc de Triomphe, enjoying the excitement of the brunette, as she rambled on and on about the history and art regarding all their stops.

And when finally the day started to turn into night, Draco took the witch by her hand, and directed her to the lively and beautiful Eiffel Tower, already glowing in all its glory. He took a minute to admire the look of amazement in the brown eyes of his girlfriend, tucking a wild curl on the back of her ear, and pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

And just as he was preparing himself to get down on his knee, and proffer his eternal and undying love to his beautiful witch ( _with the already memorized speech, just like Theo and Pansy had suggested_ ), another man seemed to have the same idea, as he also knelt before his lover, and started to spew out a horrible song about… sweet peaches?

Draco groaned in annoyance, as all the people around them, including Hermione herself, stopped to gape at the loving couple.

The muggle woman squealed in joy at the sight of the enormous diamond ring her boyfriend had presented her with, and she kept chanting a series of progressively louder ‘ _yes_ ’ , while kissing him deeply and jumping in glee and excitement. With her acceptance, everyone else started to clap, congratulate, and some even cried with the emotional scene.

“Uhg.” Hermione chuckled, taking a few steps to distance herself from the couple and the lively crowd. “So cheesy.” She muttered into his ear.

“Wait, you think so?” Draco gulped, stopping his hand from removing the little box with the ring in his pocket, his brain already sounding the alarm to ‘ _abort mission_ ’ and his legs almost giving out in the unexpected reaction of the witch by his side.

“A bit, yeah.” Hermione offered him a sheepish smile, oblivious to the man’s conundrum. “I’d feel awful to be the centre of attention like that. I think these types of proposals are not for me”

“I see…” Draco wrapped his arm around the witch enjoying the view, and completely pretending to be nonchalant about this whole thing. “How would…. How would you prefer, then? Hypothetically speaking.”

“I don’t need elaborate plans. I'd rather have something spontaneous.” She laughed and shrugged, as she suggested they went somewhere to get some dinner.

Lying wide awake in the hotel's bed while the witch slept soundly by his side, Draco was thinking about the wonderful day and trip they had enjoyed together, but he was also thinking about the words Hermione had confessed to him. 

With a silent prayer, he thanked the other random muggle for proposing with that extravagant flair instead of him. Merlin knows what would have happened then.

There was a tap on the window, and Draco got up from the bed to stare at the tawny owl that he knew Theo owned. Making sure that Hermione was still sound asleep, he let the owl in to deliver a very short note.

‘ _Did it work? :)_ ’

Malfoy grunted in irritation, and transfigured a quill out of one of the owl’s own feathers. “No, I didn’t get to propose, thank Merlin and Morgana. Turns out Granger DOESN’T want to be the centre of attention as you suggested.” 

He sent the ( _now disgruntled)_ owl back to its owner, and was surprised when the same bird returned moments later, which made him realise that the ‘ _bastard must be somewhere in Paris too_ ’.

The blond wizard opened the new note and the tawny owl had already flown off into the distance, probably trying to avoid another bout of ire coming from him.

‘ _I know! We told you to do that on purpose! :D_

_P.s: Don’t ask for advice from your love rivals~_ ’

Draco burned the letter with a wandless and wordless spell, wishing that the parchment was Theo’s or Pansy’s hair. He went back to bed to wrap his arms around his girlfriend, and she sighed in contentment in her still blissful sleep, melting into the blond’s embrace.

With a smile, he also went to sleep, dreaming about spontaneous proposals and hunting down the Nott couple for sport.

**V**

The fifth time he tried to propose, technically wasn’t an actual proposal and technically wasn’t out of Draco’s own volition, as he was actually turned into his werewolf form when he tried to _‘propose_ ’. 

Just like his previous full moon nights, he couldn’t recall much about his experiences as a werewolf, only some random and short flashes of memories of his beastly self, but the piles of pinecones, shiny rocks and other trinkets, and the fact that he had woken up snuggled in his own bed with muddied clothes and leaves on his hair suggested that something _very strange_ had happened during his night as a werewolf.

Hermione entered the room with his Pepper-up and water as she usually did, but eyed him carefully, with a raised brow.

“Hum.” Draco hesitated, and cleared his parched throat. “What did I do?”

“I’m pretty sure you elected me as your mate last night.”

Draco’s brain short circuited for a minute, while he choked on his potion, trying to understand the meaning behind her words. “I did what, exactly?”

Hermione then proceeded to recall the events of the previous night, explaining that after Draco had taken his last dose of Wolfsbane and transformed into his wolfish form, she had stayed with him in the basement for an hour, to make sure he was alright.

But then she needed to go upstairs to gather some of her more urgent paperwork so that she could review it while taking care of her boyfriend. She had been gone for less than ten minutes, yet, somehow, Draco had managed to escape his prison with a level of stealth that shouldn’t be possible for such a massive, clumsy and drugged up creature.

After descending downstairs to find the basement empty, Hermione panicked and darted outside the house to look for Draco, praying to God that the effects of the Wolfsbane would be enough to stop him from getting himself or others in danger.

Within minutes, she could locate his tracks just enough to lead her into a dog park nearby, where her boyfriend had been currently digging up pine cones, acorns, and some junk and toys that were probably left by witches and wizards during the day.

As soon as the silver werewolf sniffed his girlfriend’s scent in the air, he approached her slowly and with flattened out ears, in a show of docility, as he showered her with the newfound gifts and offerings. He had even managed to snatch a scared hare, but Hermione was quick enough to stop him from hurting the poor thing.

With enough coaxing and a gentle hand guiding him back, the brunette was able to discreetly return that big, dumb and adorable lapdog back into their townhouse, where he continued to offer her more trinkets and shiny objects he could find for her. He would also constantly shower her with affection in the form of nuzzles to her hair and bumps of his body against hers every now and again.

When she finally assured herself that all the possibles exits had been definitely secured and werewolf-proofed, she ran into the library to gather the several books about werewolf habits and biology they had ( _as well as a couple of books about the european wolf and other canids, for good measure_ ). There, she learned that Draco’s actions that night were pretty much a way of his wolf to nominate her as her mate. The one person that the werewolf would _love_ , protect and respect indefinitely for the rest of their lives, no matter what.

She had flushed and gasped with this revelation, and with a warm smile and a kiss to his brow, she promised the big drowsy wolf that she’d gladly accept him as his mate. 

“And you’re alright with it?” Draco asked in a small voice, interrupting Hermione’s story and looking carefully in her eyes. “With being my mate, I mean?”

“I am.” She grinned, climbing on the bed to cuddle with her boyfriend. “I think I rather like the sound of it.”

With a grin, he kissed her deeply, letting themselves melt into each other’s arms. He may not have proposed quite yet, but now Draco was pretty sure she’d say yes anyway. She was his mate, after all.

**+1**

They were eating breakfast during a rainy Sunday morning.

Hermione had poured a second cup of coffee for herself, to try and abate the drowsiness she felt in her bones due to the cold, but Draco could already predict that she’d soon give in to her desire of sleeping _‘just for 5 more minutes’._

“We can sleep in for today, you know?” He said with a chuckle, and she muttered something unintelligible in protest. 

“I feel bad if I sleep all day.” She said it again, after sipping her hot drink, but still pretty much sleepy. The man smiled at his usually fiery and energetic witch.

Draco took the opportunity to stare at his _mate_. Her hair was up in a messy bun, but there were several locks of hair escaping the updo, highlighted by the beams of sunlight that escaped some of the barrier of clouds, forming a gorgeous warm brown and golden halo in her head.

She had her brown eyes half-lidded, fighting against gravity and tiredness, as she insisted to stay awake through the morning, and this allowed Draco to notice that she had freckles in her eyelids, too, just as endearing and beautiful as the light freckles on her nose.

His gaze descended to her mouth, still slightly swollen from the passionate kiss they had shared in the bed that morning, which led to them lazily exploring each others’ bodies ( _which probably contributed to her tiredness now that he thinks of it_ ).

And finally, he looked at her hickey-covered neck with a proud smirk on his lips. Hermione was wearing his shirt that easily dwarfed her, and was loosely encompassing her petite, but very delectable, figure.

She was beautiful.

And she had accepted him as his mate. 

He still couldn’t quite believe it, even days later. But she was his, much like he was hers. Draco considered himself the luckiest man alive for that fact alone.

They were joking together about something stupid that the wizard couldn’t for the life of him remember exactly what it was, as he was far more preocupied thinking about how much he loved that witch.

( _Maybe it was something about what Teddy did at the dinner at Andromeda’s house or the wild party at the Ministry fueled by alcohol, or even the fact that Draco could pretty much sneak around the town like a graceful cat, even though he was actually a giant, slobbering, drunk dog_ ).

“Clearly, you need me to keep an eye on you.” She sniggered, recalling the way his fur had been tangled with leaves and dirt after his escapade to the park. “So you might as well get used to me hanging around by your side all the time.”

“I’m glad to have you then.” Draco said with a chuckle,even though he didn’t quite think it was a joke at all, mindlessly, he added as an off-comment. “I think we should get married, then.”

Hermione’s laugh gradually stopped and quieted down, getting replaced by a deeply flushed and surprised expression. Her mouth had gone agape and her brown eyes widened. And she noticed it had been just a thoughtless comment, a way to continue on their banter, but really, it wasn’t a bad idea at all.

She was his mate, after all.

“Yes. I think we should.” She said after a beat of silence.

Draco choked on his breakfast, and spilled his coffee on the table when his hands shook in nervous energy. His eyes were as wide as Hermione’s, and he tried to speak, but couldn’t find his voice. Hermione bit her lip and tried to back down, she opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the look in her mate’s eyes.

Her boyfriend abruptly stood up from the chair and hastily made his way to their shared bedroom, all the while asking ( _begging_ ) the brunette to remain seated. 

When he returned, he had a small velvet box on his hand. And he knelt in front of the woman, presenting her the box with a beautiful ring inside.

“I-” He choked, looking at the wide eyes of his girlfriend ( _fiancé?_ ). After a second of hesitance, he managed to form a nervous smile “I actually have been _trying_ to do this for a while now.”

“Oh, Merlin.” 

“Hermione. I love you completely and I'm truly glad to have you in my life.” He started again, puffing up his chest in an attempt to look less like a nervous mess. “Will you marry me?”

“I already said yes, didn’t I?” She laughed easily, allowing him to slide the ring into her finger. And the wizard couldn’t even dignify himself to retort with his usual snarks, because he was already being pulled up by his ( _now definitely_ ) finacé into a deep and loving kiss.

“Gods, I love you.” He said in between kisses. “Enough to propose a thousand times more.”


End file.
